Family: Part One
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Part one of a three part story. Nymphadora and Sirius discover after years of hating each other, that they want to be friends. They make the rough transition from family members to friends. Reviews, Con-crit, and Flames are most welcome and appreciated!


Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter or anything related to him and his story

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter or anything related to him and his story. I own the Series of books and currently have them in my possession, but alas, I am not the author to whom the credit for writing the wonderful stories goes! I make no money from writing these; I am paid in reviews and happiness!

Family

By: grimreaperprincess666

Part one of the three part Series

Six-year-old Sirius Black sat on the couch in the sitting room with his little brother, Regulus, sitting next to him. He was told to dress for company and bring his brother to the sitting room with him. He did as he was told.

Sirius waited uncomplainingly for the unknown companies to arrive. Only because his mother told him to, though. He did as he was told. He always did. Because if he did not, he would face two days locked in the cellar, no food, no water. Just the rats to keep him company. Therefore, he did as he was told.

His parents had a cruel theme to their punishments. They never hit him, oh dear Salazar they did not hit him! They ordered the house elves to. They knew Kreacher loved to hurt him, so he was usually the one to do it. See, it is much worse to be spanked or whipped by a complete stranger, because you know it is not out of love. You know it is not because they want you to learn right from wrong. With your parents, you know it is. That is why Walburga and Orion Black by no means whipped their children. They did not love them.

After giving this a little thought, Sirius turned to his brother and wiped a little dribble from the four-year-old's chin.

Then, a young girl, about Sirius' size, maybe a bit taller, walked into the room unannounced. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with bright green eyes. Her hair was the most unusual shade of blond. Sirius had assumed by now that she was a Malfoy. Then her hair went from blond and waist length, to brown and pink and shoulder length.

Sirius was scared now.

"Who are you?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I'm Sirius Black. This is Regulus." He said in a well-bred voice, well ahead of the times of a six-year-old boy.

"Oh. Well, I am Nymphadora Tonks. I do not like being called Nymphadora though. I prefer Tonks. It's nice to meet you, Black."

Sirius nodded in recognition as she held out her hand. He took it in is slightly larger one, and brushed his lips across it frivolously.

"My mum is your mum's sister. I do not think they like each other very much though. My mum is always telling me she would rather be a Weasley than end up like Aunt Walburga." Nymphadora said lightly, as if talking about the weather.

"Well at least my mum did not marry a Muggle! She married a Pureblood. You're nothing but a nasty little half blooded freak of nature!" Sirius screamed, making Regulus start crying.

"Yes well I see the hereditary insanity has been passed onto you as well. I thought mum was lying when she said you all were insane from inbreeding." She replied as she walked from the room.

"I think it's better to marry my cousins than to marry a Muggle!" Was all Sirius could say to her as she disappeared out of his life forever; or so they both thought.

A few years later, a eleven-year-old Sirius was laying down on his back on his bed, his hands folded beneath his head. He had a record player going, playing some sophisticated group or another. Then some one knocked on his door. He sat up reluctantly and answered.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"It's Nymphadora…Do you remember me?"

"Yes I remember you quite well, and I would thank you kindly to leave."

"I'm sorry!"

Sirius sat up and looked at the door as if it could answer his questions.

"For what!"

"For how I acted! I was mean and I am so sorry. I should have never said what I said! Please forgive me, Sirius!" By now, Nymphadora was in tears.

"You should be asking for my apology, not my forgiveness, Dora…" Sirius said softly as he opened the door just enough to let her through.

She leapt into his arms and repeated her apology numerous times. Sirius was unsure of how to react to the sudden act of friendship. He never had any friends; he was forced to associate with the Potter boy, James, but no one else.

"I'm sorry too…" Sirius said quietly.

Hey guys! I hope you liked this. I am writing one more. Part three is already written, I just need to post it is all. Now that little purple box down there is the button you push to get the next part of the story! So click it!


End file.
